As yet untitled
by duckmadgirl
Summary: new years and new starts life is about to get a bit more chaotic for the dawes/james family
1. Chapter 1

Molly was sat at home in London. It was a week after Christmas and New Years Eve. she was spending time with her parents and family as she had been in Bath over the Christmas break. Her mum had taken most of the children out to see what the sales had and if anything was going for a bargain. She didn't really see the point her self as there was nothing she really needed at this present moment in time and some of the stuff was as cheep now as it was before Christmas and it was only more crap she didn't need and had to try and squeeze in to the little room she shared with her teenage sister .

It was gone 11 am before her dad surfaced and there was a knock at the door molly went to open as she didn't think who ever was at the door deserved to see her dad in just his pants and a ancient t-shirt.

"Dad do you have to wander round in just your pants, its almost lunchtime"

Her dad grunted as she pulled open the door and saw Charles stood out on the balcony.

" Miss Dawes" he smiled with a inquiring voice

"captain James" molly smiled back and tried to sound like she was replying to a commanding officer. But ended up collapsing in a fit of giggles

Charles stepped in a little closer so they were stood toe to toe

"what are you laughing at medic"

"Charles" she smiled reaching up to hug him. "what are you doing here" she said kissing him

"oh nice to see you too" he smiled

"oh you know what I mean. I wasn't expecting to see you till the new year"

" well i have come up to see the new year in on the south bank and thought I would come and see you"

"wow cool sounds great" molly smiled

"well cant I come in"

"errrr..." molly looked round the hall the house really wasn't in a state for guests and she didn't want Charles to see the mountain of washing waiting to be ironed, the sink full of washing up and most of all her dad parked on the sofa in his pants with a can of larger before noon. "why don't we go out" she gabbled grabbing her coat, keys, money and phone and pushing Charles back out on to the balcony and pulling the door shut behind her.

It was a short ride on the tube from west ham tube station to oxford street changing at mile end and on to the central line. Oxford street was packed with people pushing their way through the crowd, despite the shops installing barriers and a queuing system to get in.

" so why have you come to London to spend New Years on your one." Molly asked as they joined the crowds.

"who says I am going to be on my own" he smiled back his eyes glinting in the winter sun.

" well 1) you rock up to me house on your own. 2) it would be too late and too cold for Sam and he is with Rebecca anyways and 3 ) I happen to know your parents have gone back to lake Gaga for the new year. So you are on your one "

" they have gone to lake GaRda and I was actually hoping you would accompany me tonight if you don't have any plans"

" well I don't know I think I am washing my hair" she grinned as Charles looked downtrodden and gutted like his plans had been ruined " I am joking. I would love to come you only had to ask.

They headed to one of the many eateries on Oxford street. Molly had chosen the American Dinner that was up by the marks and spencer's tucked down one of the side allies. They were placed in a booth that looked out on to the street. They could just see the main street from where they were. It didn't take long for them to decide that they wanted. Molly went with the fried chicken burger that came with fries and onion rings and Charles went with the chilli con carnie. They both chose milkshakes to accompany their meals with Charles going for the mocha shake and molly went with a Oreo cookie shake.

They sat and watched the bustle of the street outside pass them by people busy with the sales. Then they spent the rest of the day walking up most of oxford street and regent street in turn following it around oxford circus and going right down as far as the BBC Broadcasting house at the top end of regent street. Before jumping back on the tube and heading back to molly's home in west ham.

As soon as molly pushed the front door open she saw the house was in utter chaos. The kids were running around on a sugar high and she could just make out her dad in the same position on the sofa as he was before she left several hours ago.

"mum... dad ... company" she indicated to words Charles who was stood in the door way

"hello again Mrs Dawes" Charles smiled towards molly's mum who had walked in to the hall to see who was with molly at the door

"oh hiya captain...mr ... James..."

"you can call me Charles its fine Mrs Dawes"

"and you must call me Belinda now can I get you a drink" and she ushered them in off of the front step and in to the hall.

"Dave go and get your trousers on we got company"

Dave Dawes looked around from his position on the sofa and saw in his opinion molly's posh twat friend. Not like that smurf she had brought back he was a guy he knew he could get on with. Belinda could see where her husbands mind was going. She could also see how much larger he had been drinking through out the day and knew he was pissed. She collared him as he went out in to the hall and head for the stairs.

"just be nice you okay I aint going to have u embarrass us in front of molly's friend"

"me I am always nice ... just so long as he aint on no high horse" he slurred back.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly went into the kitchen and put the kettle on, and Charles went in to the front room with Dave and Belinda. She couldn't hear much through the closed door apart from the raised voice of her farther and her mother trying to calm him down.

Deciding she had eavesdropped enough she picked up the tray with the drinks on and carried them through in to the lounge and placed the tray in the table that was in the corner.

"everything alright" she smiled handing everyone there mugs.

"fine everything is fine isn't it dave" she shot her husband a look

"Supose so" he grunted and turned back to the football game that was on the TV.

Charles looked at his watch and turned to molly.

"we need to get going soon if we want to get a good place to watch the fireworks. Oh and make sure you put a warm coat on"

Molly ran up to the small room she shared with her younger sister and tried to find her warmest most glamorous outfit she owned. She returned down stairs in thick woollen tights and a knitted dress and healed knee-high boots.

"you look smashing" Charles smiled as molly returned down stairs holding out her coat and helping her put it on. "ready."

They headed out and back towards the tube station. to head to the Southbank. When they eventually arrived they had about 4 hours to wait till the fireworks but they to go though the security checks.

They managed to get a spot near the front with a good view of the river, Elizabeth tower ,London eye and what would be the fireworks when they were set off. The wind blew up the channel of the river with a icy blast. The hours they were waiting flew past helped by the concert that was on in the hall near by and being played on some big screens and soon the count down was projected up on to the London eye counting down from 60.

With 30 seconds left of the old year Charles pulled something out of his pocket and got down on one knee in front of Molly

"Molly Dawes you are the most amazing person I have ever met, you have taught me so much and more than my training ever did. I understand that we have to change the small wheels so the big clogs will work. Will you marry me?"

Molly remained speechless with the countdown reaching one the fireworks began going off from the other side of the river and the crowds erupting in Auld Lang Syne everyone happy to welcome the new year in. Charles stood back up and looked molly in the eyes. She said nothing but smiled and nodded.

"yes" she whispered and kissed him. "oh and pinch punch first of the month no return today" she giggled at Charles, who slipped the ring on her left hand. It was a gold band with 2 diamonds separated by small sapphire.

The fireworks lasted around 20 minuets and then came the mass exit of everyone that was on the South Bank. As they left to head towards home Charles lead molly in the opposite direction.

"Errr... Charles I think we are going wrong way" molly asked Charles puzzled

"what makes you so sure?" Charles turned to look at molly

"well I think I might aughter know me own way back to me own 'ouse"

"well that is where you are wrong as I have booked us in to a hotel for the night"

"why didn't you tell me so I could have but me toothbrush and a clean pair of undies in me bag" molly smiled

"well it was kind of a surprise for you and telling you would have how do you say Kinda ruined it" Charles said trying to but on the accent badly

"Charles I am a Londoner not a scouse please do me a favour and never do that again" molly laughed

Charles had already checked in earlier that day so he lead molly up to the suite he had booked. As he opened the door and showed molly in she was in awe of what Charles had arranged. The bed had rose pettles scattered over it and there had been a bottle of champagne left on the table

"here you go" Charles handed molly a glass.

"thank you" she smiled taking a sip. The ice cold drink going straight to her head "oh and happy new year"

Charles smiled back at her and stepped closer, taking her glass off of her and putting it on the table. He gently brushed her wind-swept hair off of her shoulders and softly kissed her neck.

"happy new year to you" he whispered in to her ear ...

Molly awoke later that morning. The bed was the comfiest she had ever slept in. She looked over to the little bedside cabinet where the little clock flashed 8:00. She stretched out and looked at the ring that was on her finger and smiled it was pretty and unusual with the stones and the set. She rolled over in the bed to face Charles who was still asleep. She slowly slipped out of the bed.

With it still being dark molly felt her way over towards the bathroom on tip-toe as not to wake Charles, and promptly fell over Charles shoes which lay discarded from last night in the middle of the floor with other items of their clothes.

"Shit ow" she swore louder than she had meant to waking Charles up in the process who sat up in bed and turned on the side light.

"molly? Are you all right" he asked

"no" she sniffed " I have hurt my knee and big toe."

"aww poor molly" he joked holding out his arm

Molly limped over to the bed and climbed in and snuggled up to him.

"you know this is all your fault don't you"

"and how exactly did you work that one out medic

"well if you hadn't just dumped your shoes on the floor after you know last night and that .."

"oh really is that so.."

"yup" molly grinned

"well I didn't hear any complaints from you last night" he looked right at her eyes glinting

 **happy new year all (all be it 12 days late) hope you enjoy. the name as yet untitled is because I couldn't think of a name please leave a review and let me know what you think I love to know more soon Duckmadgirl xx**


	3. Chapter 3

After having a late breakfast they checked out of the hotel and went back out in to central London. The streets were rather quiet with it being new years day. Molly said her goodbyes to Charles at the underground as they were heading in opposite directions on different lines. Charles was heading towards Paddington as he had to get back to Bath as he was having Sam that evening. Rebecca had dumped it on him last minute. He apologised that he wasn't going back to Newham with molly but said he would text or ring her when he was back home.

With the tube only running on Sunday service molly assumed that she would be waiting for a while for the next train but when she got down on to the platform the train was just pulling in. With hardly anyone waiting and the train unusually empty molly managed to get a seat for the whole journey. It only took 20 minutes for molly to reach her stop. As she surfaced back on to the street above her phone buzzed with a text from Charles saying he had reached Paddington and was just about to board his train. She texted pack a range of smiley and cheeky Emojis with a few kisses, and made the short walk back to the maisonette she lived in with her family

She let her self in and found that her parents were still in bed and the children were all down stairs watching the tv.

" molly" the children cried and turned around to see her.

"hello you lot" molly smiled hugging each of them.

She left them in front of the telly and went in to the kitchen to make some lunch for them and a cup of tea for herself. When she entered the kitchen it was like a bomb had hit it. There were empty beer cans everywhere and empty wine bottles on the floor. She guessed nan had been round and they had a bit of a party with friends. The sink was full of plates and bowls. The oven was piled with dirty pans and trays.

A hour and a half later the kitchen was finally back to some sort of order. All the plates bowls pans and glasses had been washed and put in there rightful place and all of the rubbish had been bagged up and put outside. She made her self the drink and some toast for herself and the kids and they all sat and watched the 101 Dalmatians on BBC1.

It was after 3 before her parents got up and came downstairs. Belinda walked in to the living room still in her dressing gown. And sat her self down on the old sofa .

"all right molls, didn't hear you come in last night. 'ave a good time did ya"

"it was lovely. Sorry I didn't text you but Charles had booked a hotel as we were in the centre of London. He also proposed to me." She held her hand out and showed he mum the ring that now sat on her left hand as Dave walked and clocked the ring on her finger.

"what's that?"

"Charles asked me to marry him. And I said yes"

"you what" Dave questioned raising his voice.

Belinda could see that this would more than likely blow up. Both her husband and eldest daughter could be strong willed and stubborn at time. She made jade take the little ones out giving her some money and telling them to go and get some chips.

Molly turned to her dad and looked him right in the eye.

"I am getting married to Charles he proposed at midnight"

"oh no you aint my girl. I aint having that posh twat toff and his family looking down their noses at us."

"Charles isn't like that. He knows all about my background, me not getting many GCSES living in a counsel house and that he don't care he loves me for being me "

"I swear since you joined the army and met that lot you have changed you don't care about us or the family any more"

"I do what the hell are you on about"

"well for a start your always swanning off I don't know where and today there was nobody to watch the kids so they were on there own all morning"

"I was over the other side of London and if YOU hadn't have necked back so much last night then YOU could have looked after them they are after all YOUR children.

Dave didn't really have a come back after that he just grunted and went to get a can of larger from the kitchen. And sat back on the sofa with the can and a fag.

"any how I don't know why he asked you I said no" Dave slurped the larger out of the can.

"Wait... what when was this" molly asked puzzled

"yesterday wen you were making them drinks he asked if I would give him my blessing"

"why would you do that. Mum did you know about this."

Belinda dawes just sat there in silence.

"you do know I love him" molly was close to tears

"well if you marry him we wont be there and you wont be welcome round here and most of all you wont see your brothers and sisters or us again"

Molly stormed out of the room and upstairs. Her dad was vile only caring about himself or what he can get for as little effort as possible. She pulled out the pink case from under the bed and began to fill it with clothes and other belongings. In the end she had 2 cases and her army holdall full of all her belongings. She pulled the cases down the stairs with a loud bump each time.

" look I am marrying Charles with or without your blessing"

She slammed the door of the little house as she left and hailed a cab when she got to the street to take her to Paddington station. She got a single ticket to Bath Spa. The only train with space left on was the last train at half 11 that evening. Her phone buzzed with a text from Charles saying he had made it back and he would ring later and that sam. said hello.. she replied saying that her phone was dying and jade had nicked her charger and lost it so she wouldn't be able to answer.

Thankfully there was a small café in the station to take the 5 hour wait she would have for the train and make it bearable with tea and something to eat though she didn't feel like eating much. She was still shocked at why her dad was being so cruel. She sat in the café until they closed at around 10pm. With a hour and a half to wait she made her self comfy on one of the benches by the platform she needed and waited for the train to arrive.

She boarded the train which was half empty being the last train so molly managed to find a empty seat with all, 4 seats to her self. She dumped all her bags on one seat and sat opposite them. After about 40 minuets man came down pushing the snack cart down. The man placed a cup tea in front of her and smiled.

"you all right love. You look like you need this" he said as he placed the cup down

"thanks" molly smiled fumbling around trying to find her purse

"don't worry its on the house"

He smiled at her again and pushed the cart on for the other passengers. The train arrived in bath just after 1 am. Molly stepped from the train bleary eyed and the cold air hit her and was refreshing. Whishing she had changed in to something warmer she made the short walk from the station to Charles' house. It took longer than normal because she was juggling 2 cases and her holdall.

She knocked on the door and rang the bell and waited. She heard fumbling around from inside and the door opened slightly ajar. Charles peered round and when he saw it was molly he opened the door wider.

"molly what are you doing"

"Charles..." she burst in to tears on the doorstep loud uncontrollable sobs

Charles lead her in and pulled all her bags in and shut the door and the cold morning air.

"molly what's happened"

She just shook her head and couldn't speak. Charles pulled her in and held her close trying to calm her down .

He heard a patter of small feet on the landing

"Daddy what's wrong"

"its okay sam go back to bed. Daddy will be up soon"

 **NB I know Dave seemed to be nice is S1 but I have based him on what he was like in the pilot/tv movie as I think that is what he is really like. please continue to review I love hearing what you think enjoy duckmadgirl xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Molly didn't sleep she lay awake starring at the patterns on the ceiling thinking about what her dad had said and the way he was. It was just before 6 when she finally dozed off in a light slumber. Around a hour later sam bounded in to the room

"daddy!" he gabbled excitedly trying to find the best way to dive on to the bed.

"shhhhh! Sam molly is still asleep" he whispered softly guiding his son out of the room.

"Daddy did molly have a bad dream last night. I heard her crying"

"no Sam her daddy was a bit mean to her and it made her sad. Now what shall we have for breakfast?"

Molly managed to get a few hours sleep. She came down in a baggy fluffy jumper and her leggings. She found Charles and Sam playing a game of guess who. Charles turned as she walked in to the door.

"hey how you feeling" he asked.

She smiled weakly and nodded he walked over and pulled her in to a hug.

"do you want a drink" he asked

"thanks I would love a cup of tea"

Sam who had been sat watching what was going on waiting in anticipation for his dad to finish the game peeked around his dads game board to see who his dad was, turned when he heard molly's voice and gave her a toothy grin then shot upstairs. He came down several minutes later with one of his many favourite teddies. He handed it to molly

"as you are sad because of you daddy you can hug Charlie if you like"

Charles walked in at that moment with the drinks

"that's very kind of you sam" he said

"well... Charlie will be coming home with me tonight so it is just a borrow and not for keeps" Sam responded as if it was totally obvious to everyone that would happen

"thank you" molly laughed and scooped Sam in to a bear hug. "that has made me feel better"

The rest of the day was spent snuggled on the sofa watching cheesy films on the telly. At 5 o'clock Rebecca came round to pick up Sam.

"can I have Charlie back now" he asked shyly.

"of course he has made me feel much better" she said hugging sam and handing back the scruffy old teddy bear.

After Sam left molly felt down. Having him around made her feel a little happier as it was like being with her brothers and sisters in a way. She was sat mooching on the sofa leafing through but not really paying attention.

Charles walked in carrying 2 drinks for them and placed them on the table. Sitting down next to molly he pulled the book from her hands. She turned to him protesting

"hey I was looking at that" she tried to make a grab for the book.

"no you wasn't any way go and put your glad rags on. We are going out"

"I 'aint up to it cant we just stay in"

"nope come on we will go to the cinema and have something to eat. You need to get out and stop feeling sorry for your self." Charles said. Tough love was the only way to go.

He pulled molly to her feet and pushed her reluctantly towards the stairs

"you go get changed and I shall see what good films are on at the pictures

 **sorry I have been a bit quiet but it has taken me a while to get the inspiration for this one. hope you enjoy and please leave a review and let me know what you think. I am thinking of skipping a bit and heading to valentines day. duck mad girl x**


	5. Chapter 5

January turned to February and brought a icy cold snap with it. Molly had spent the last week of January and the first week of February on compulsory training at perbright. She was sat in a classroom having a debrief of the training and also what was now expected of them. She was back in her dorm. The 2 weeks had been hard only made easier by having some of her friends from her basic training. She was throwing the last few things back in to her holdall. A text pinged through from Charles molly opened it excitedly.

' so sorry but I cant meet you at the station. Have had to go to lake Grader as mum and dads house alarm keeps going off and they cant get there to sort it out. So sorry once again will make it up to you promise xx'

Molly sighed and continued to shove her stuff in to her bag. She signed her self out of the barracks and went to where the groups mini bus was waiting to take them to the station.

It was after dark when molly finally arrived back home to Bath she dumped her bag in the hall. She would unpack tomorrow she was too knackered to do it right now. She sat on the sofa and eat the chips she had brought on the way home straight from the paper as she couldn't be bothered to get a plate.

With nothing on the T.V and both Sam and Charles away molly decided to go to bed. She climbed the stairs and clambered in to the king sized bed. She curled up and inhaled the sent on the pillow where Charles normally lay. Wishing he was next to her

The following morning was wet and miserable. It was a Saturday so molly was lay in bed listening to the rain hammering down on the Georgian window pains. When she eventually went downstairs she found that the post had been delivered. Among all the bills molly found a letter from Charles with a Italian stamp and post mark. She tore it open excited to see what he had written. The letter was instructions to be ready for a car at one o'clock with her passport to go to Bristol airport. She also had to pack clothes for a week.

Molly raced up stairs and pulled out her case from under the bed and began folding her clothes in. She paused for a moment realising she didn't know what to pack on the pretence of not knowing where she was going or what she would be doing.

In the end she filled one large case and a smaller carry on sized case with clothes and shoes for the week that Charles had said. At precisely one o'clock the door bell rang. Molly answered it and found fingers outside dressed in a chauffeur's outfit.

"your car ma'am" he bowed deeply

Molly laughed at him "what the bloody hell are you wearing"

"don't start dawsey I had no choice boss man threatened me with cleaning out the dunny if I didn't do this" he said taking molly's bags to the car. " bloody hell molly I thought the boss told you to pack light."

"well I aint a clue where he is sending me so I had to cover all bases"

It took about a hour for them to drive to Bristol airport. Fingers left molly at the door to the terminal and she headed in. The letter had told her what desk to go to and they would help her from there. She checked in and got her bags sorted and was told what area to go to but not the destination of her flight. It wasn't till she was through security and by the gate and her flight was boarding she finally got a clue to where she was going.

"could passenger Miss Molly Dawes report to gate 38 where her flight to Verona is now boarding"

After a 8 hour flight molly arrived in Verona. She was tiered and also excited to see Charles. He was waiting for her in the arrivals hall, holding a large bunch of roses. Molly hugged him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"hey not that I aint glad be here and that but what the hell am I doing here. "

"well what day is it in 3 days time" he responded

"errr Thursday"

"and..."

"Charles I have just spent 8 hours in the air in practically a flying nursery ward in the sky I am cream crackerd I cant think right now. "

"valentines day Thursday is valentines day. And I didn't want to be apart from you and I thought we could spend it in one of the most romantic cities in Italy "

Charles lead molly out of the airport and to the awaiting car. Their hotel was in the centre of town over looking the valley and the town. Charles had reserved one of the large suites that the hotel had. Molly looked around in amazement. The whole of her old house could have just fitted in the living area several times over.

"why all of this not that it aint nice and that but I would have been more than happy with a travel lodge" molly smiled at Charles still taking in the room.

"well as I said valentines day is in a few days and I didn't want to be apart from you."

"well we could have done somefink in the uk" molly interrupted

"true but then we couldn't be married on the 14th in the house of Juliet

"what with out our friends and family " molly was puzzled

"now that is where you are wrong"

Molly spun round as she heard one of the many doors open and saw her mum and sisters stood there in the flesh.

"mum!" she gasped hugging her mum tightly "how... what why" molly fired questions at her mum.

"Charles flew us out after he told us his plan"

"where is dad?" molly asked tentatively

"he refused to come he is still pissed off at you"

The next 2 days were spent having dress fittings and exploring the town. It was also getting the bridesmaids dresses sorted.

On the morning of the 14th molly was awoken by a knock to the door of the suite. She hurried to open it and found 2 woman outside with large trolley cases ,

"ciao signoria molly we have come to do your hair and make up for wedding today"

Two hours later molly's hair had been pulled back in to a medieval knot. And she had been laced in to her Sleeping beauty style gown

Out side there was a carriage waiting for her. The ride through town took around 30 minuets and it pulled up outside the house of Juliet just after 2 pm. She walked in and up to the famous wall where for centuries woman looking for advice on love had left notes to Juliet for help and guidance . it was also where Charles was waiting.

The registrar talked about love and how Juliet defied her family and went after her true love anyway and ultimately died for love. They said their vows and exchanged their rings. Charles placed a simple Claddagh ring on her hand. The ring had a small ruby heart in the middle.

They had there reception in a small local pizza restaurant. The atmosphere was good. The whole of Charles family was there as well as 2 section. Charles had also managed to track down her friend from training Katy and also Jackie from her first tour.

That night molly stood out on the balcony looking out over the town she watched the stars twinkling in the sky. Charles came out and placed a blanket around her shoulders and placed a soft kiss on her neck.

"happy" he whispered in to her ear.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "I couldn't be happier"

 **HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! hope you enjoy this chapter as I changed my mind last minuite on how they were going to spend the love filled day. please read and review I love knowing what you thought and I hope where ever you are in the world you have a happy valentines day whether you are on your own or with your true love or just with a BFF**

 **love**

 **Duckmadgirl 3 xx**


End file.
